Telekinesis
Telekines is is the magical ability to move things with your mind. Telekinesis can be used to move solid objects as well as some forms of energy, such as flame or energy balls. Melinda was the first in the Warren line to possess this power, passing it down to Brianna, Penelope Johnson (Grams), and Prue Halliwell, among others. At first, Witches channel this power through the eyes but, as it grows, they also begin channeling it through their hands. Telekinesis is the most frequent power appearing in their family making it the most dominant power to have and to inherit. Other magical beings possess telekinetic power, such as The Source and Lazarus demons, activating the ability in different ways. Telekinesis is Prudence Haliwells charmed power as this power is given to the eldest sister. It allows her to manipulate matter using her thoughts, emotions and desires. This power was the most active and most useful when fighting demons. She was mostly seen using it to throw demons into walls and rarely used it in complex telekinetic patterns prefering to just lift and throw objects and demons. It was because of this power that made the Prue the most powerful charmed one. She triggered it with anger and as time when on she effectivley was able to channel her power first through her eyes with ease. Although she was quickly able to master throwing the nasties about, channeling telekinesis through her eyes was quite basic and had limitation with both mass and effect (not to mention sore eyes from all the squinting), so she begame channeling it through her hands which was first displayed in Out of Sight. This allowed for larger effects for prolonged periodes of time. It was a shock when she first developed it as she was magically able to levitate two people with little effort. Along with the boost she began to throw demons attacks like energyballs back at her opponent. She was even able to stop bullets from killing her and her sisters in Ms Hellfire, clearing showing both skill and strength in her power by allowed her to focus more on an object so she could get the desired effect. In Primrose Empath, she got a taste of her future telekinetic capabilites when empowered with an empath power, enabling her to boost the feeling of anger with boosted her power. She was able to fight using it by channeling the power into her fighting skills so she has quicker reactions and more forceful blows. With it she was also able to levitate by lifting herself into the air. She displayed these abilities again in Wrestling With Demons. On some occasions, Prue would combine her power with her sister, Piper, Molecular immobilization power. Piper would freeze the object, and then Prue would move it into positon for maximum damage. Before her death in All Hell Breaks Loose she displayed the ability to throw more than one person in quick reccesion when her anger reached breaking point. This was the last time Prue executed her telekinetic powers, and the only time she used it on innocents. When Prue and her sisters travelled to the future in Morality Bites, it was clear that the power was many times stronger than it was before her death, allowing her to emit raw telekinetic energy from her hands to destroy the attic. Along with that she would also be able to lift much larger mass and display a much greater effect and range. Being a powerful telekinetic would mean that she could manipulate matter on the molecular level, allowing her to heat up items to the point of seperation and explosion, much like Piper's Molecular combusion power. Telekinesis, along with Molecular Immobilization and clairvoyance (Premonition), is a power which is part of the charmed ones prophecy and therefor one of them will have that power. When Prue died, they found out that they had a half-sister called Paige, and because she desended from the witch side of the family then she recieved telekinesis like Prue had, and was able to access it. However Paige was also half-whitelighter and so when Paige accessed this power it combined with her orbing power to create Telekinetic orbing. Paige never did display direct telekinesis, but did use it to improve her fighting skills, which came in handy to balance her non-fighting whitelighter side. Another powerful that possesed this power is Billie Jenkins. She mostly used the power to perform gravity defying stunts like flips and high jumps and to call her weapon back to her hand. Unlike Prue though, Billie was able to channel the power through her hands in her first appearance in Still Charmed and Kicking (however Billie recieved this power a few months before she entered the scene so it is possible that she channeled the power through her eyes to begin with). Later on in the season, Billie's telekinesis was rarely used, preferring to use her much more powerful Projection power instead. A power related to telekinesis is Psychokinesis however the this power allows to move objects that cant be seen. Most powerful telekinetics will eventually develop psychokinesis. Neither Prue or Billie ever managed to acheive this level of skill over their power. Category:Powers